


Аттрактор

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White
Summary: Четыре первых встречи и пронзительный финалНаписано на коллаж:pic.jpg*аттрактор (англ. attract — привлекать, притягивать) — множество состояний (точнее — точек фазового пространства) динамической системы, к которому она стремится с течением времени.
Relationships: Superman/Batman
Kudos: 2





	Аттрактор

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desterra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/gifts).



> Marc Bendavid as Batman

***  
Кларк опаздывал, просто неприлично опаздывал на пресс-конференцию главы Уэйн Энтерпрайзис, посвящённую их планам открыть офис в Метрополисе, и сосредоточенно размышлял, что сказать Перри и как избежать гнева Лоис, которую он на этой пресс-конференции подменял. Сама Лоис сидела дома со сломанной ногой и строчила очередную статью, потенциально годящуюся на ещё одного Пулитцера. Ногу она сломала из-за Супермена, потому что очередной суперзлодей решил, что Лейн слишком много знает и может сказать, где искать криптонца, если её достаточно мотивировать. Супермен честно попытался её спасти. Кто ж знал, что она так неудачно упадёт вместе со стулом, к которому была привязана, и сломает ногу в трёх местах... Кларк чувствовал себя виноватым и пообещал сходить на пресс-конференцию. И теперь безбожно опаздывал, да.  
Он свернул за угол в подворотню, планируя оттуда пробежать прямо к месту, и нос к носу столкнулся с очень удивлённым Брюсом Уэйном. Тем самым Брюсом Уэйном, который уже пять минут как должен был лично общаться с журналистами Метрополиса. Уэйн был немного растрёпан — развязанный галстук небрежно повис на шее, верхние пуговицы рубашки расстёгнуты, рукава закатаны до локтей, пиджака и вовсе нигде не видно — и очень удивлён. Кларк успел заметить, как тот торопливо отбросил в кучу мусора в тёмном углу недокуренную сигарету. А ещё он обратил внимание на родинку на правой щеке и как Уэйн погрустнел, когда увидел болтающийся на папке, которую Кларк держал в руках, пресс-пасс с логотипом Дэйли Плэнет. Впрочем, если бы не реакция Супермена, ничего этого Кларк бы не зафиксировал, потому что в следующий же миг был ослеплён улыбкой:  
— Надо отдать должное, журналисты здесь у вас в Метрополисе и впрямь даже более вездесущи, чем пресловутый Супермен. Обещайте не выдавать меня коллегам, и я дам вам эксклюзив, — Уэйн был очень прямолинеен и очень... радостен для человека, наткнувшегося на то, от чего сбегал. Сегодня Кларку явно улыбался не только готэмский миллионер, но и удача:  
— Если вы ответите на все мои вопросы, то я даже готов провести вас к отелю так, что ни один коллега не заметит.

***  
Кларк совершенно не рассчитывал, что после эксклюзива Перри решит, будто они с Брюсом лучшие друзья. Лоис его попытки избежать командировки в Готэм не поддержала, встав на сторону Перри, и потом ещё в лифте предложила, что Кларку стоило бы прихватить с собой криптонского друга, чтобы тот поучил Готэмскую Мышь манерам. Чем Бэтмен задел Лоис — оставалось загадкой, как и то, когда он успел её задеть. Зато стало очевидно, что ехать вместе с Кларком она не согласилась бы даже без гипса, в котором щеголяла до сих пор.  
Вот только Брюс его и не вспомнил, во всяком случае, интервью откладывал дважды, успев зато обогатить колонку местной светской хроники и все жёлтые газетёнки набившей оскомину спекуляцией на тему очередной невесты, два вечера подряд появившись на публике с одной и той же моделью. Или актрисой. Или всё сразу. Кларк не разобрал. Время командировки поджимало, так что Кент решил вместо офиса попробовать посетить Уэйн-мэнор. Там, впрочем, ему тоже не повезло.  
Зато на обратном пути он умудрился наткнуться на шайку неплохо вооружённых местных грабителей. Кларк уже прикидывал, как бы их вырубить, не выдавая себя, когда откуда-то сверху спустилась тёмная человекообразная клякса... грабителей как ветром сдуло.  
— Возвращались бы вы в свой Метрополис, мистер Кент, — Бэтмен обернулся. Выглядел он... готично: мрачно и впечатляюще. Плащ эффектно развевался за спиной, лицо скрывалось в тенях. Кларк с трудом удержался, чтобы не заглянуть рентгеновским зрением под маску. А потом Бэтмен поднял голову и пафосно вознёсся по тросу куда-то на крышу, даже не дождавшись ответа. Но любопытство Кларка он удовлетворил — свет фонаря удачно подчеркнул контур маски и родинку на правой щеке.  
Удивительно, как никто не замечал. Сам Кларк эту родинку не мог выбросить из головы с их прошлой встречи.

***  
Супермен картинно завис в вечернем небе Метрополиса, демонстрируя всем, что он бдит, он на страже. А затем медленно поднялся к самым облакам. Город был сказочно красив в это время, и Кларк любил его всей душой... ровно до той секунды, пока его чуткий слух не уловил звуки выстрелов и крики о помощи в самом центре. Он рванул на шум и, разбив окно пентхауса самой престижной городской гостиницы, чудом уцелевшее под беспорядочной пальбой, завис посреди комнаты. Наёмника уже успели обезвредить охранники мистера Уэйна, и спасать требовалось разве что честь и моральные устои сбежавшегося на шум персонала гостиницы: мистер Уэйн с самым независимым видом заворачивался в простынь, в процессе, кажется, продемонстрировав заинтересованным присутствующим всё, что они могли хотеть увидеть, включая несколько весьма загадочных для плейбоя-миллионера шрамов; его партнёр — высокий, темноволосый и зеленоглазый парень спортивного сложения, неуловимо кого-то Кларку напомнивший — куда с меньшим достоинством и большей ловкостью прикрывался огромной подушкой. Повисшую с появлением Героя Метрополиса неловкую паузу разрядил неудачливый нападавший, вырвавшись из рук охраны и рванув по коридору к лифтам. Кларк полетел следом, стараясь не слишком торопиться. Соблазн вернуться и что-нибудь сказать был слишком велик.

***

— Ты прилетел, чтобы читать мне нотации? — голос, даже для Бэтмена, был очень раздражённым и едва ощутимо дрожал от напряжения. Рыцарю Готэма сегодня досталось. Но это всё равно не повод стрелять в людей. Даже в преступников. Даже не убивая. Убийство неприемлемо. Но почему-то язык не повернулся сказать об этом сейчас.  
— В Метрополисе закончились котята, застрявшие на деревьях, и желающие перейти дорогу старушки?  
Супермен всё так же молча парил над сценой разгрома. Следовало бы проверить, дышат ли противники Бэтмена, следовало бы скрутить стоящего под прицелом главаря местной мафии и сдать его полиции, следовало бы убедиться, что никто из мирных жителей не пострадал. Вместо этого Супермен выяснил, что у Бэтмена пара трещин в костях, прострелено левое плечо и разбиты губы. Последнее почему-то показалось совсем уж неприемлемым.  
— Я могу помочь, — не вопрос. Скорее обычное предупреждение.  
— Не вмешивайся, — одинаково зашипели и Бэтмен, и мафиози. Экое единодушие у них в Готэме. И общая нелюбовь к чужакам, видимо.  
Неважно. Он был готов слушать злобное шипение сколько угодно, но не в этих условиях. Супермен вырубил мафиози и отобрал оружие у Бэтмена раньше, чем кто-то успел моргнуть. На грани слуха он различил пронзительный вой полицейских сирен, поэтому следующим движением подхватил Готэмского Рыцаря на руки и стрелой помчался в Уэйн-мэнор. Чуть ранее, по дороге к месту преступления, на звуки драки и нетипично участившегося сердцебиения Брюса, Кларк успел просветить имение — и вход в Бэт-пещеру наверняка сумеет найти.

***  
— Добрый вечер, мистер Кент, — дворецкого Уэйна Кларк узнал. Про него тоже иногда писали в газетах, хоть и вскользь, в контексте сиротства Брюса, в основном, в статьях с диванным психоанализом. Кларка не удивило, что Альфред знал его имя, и не испугало. Так было даже проще. Он опустил Брюса в кресло, явно предназначенное и для медицинского осмотра тоже, стараясь не замечать собственного нежелания выпускать из рук... Не замечать.  
Кажется, Альфред предложил чай. Кларк только отрицательно мотнул головой, старательно разглядывая окружающую обстановку. И так же старательно не глядя на отбросившего в сторону свою маску Брюса. Маска развалилась на две части, ударившись об пол. Что-то подсказывало Кларку, что будь она целой до того, ничего подобного бы не случилось.  
— У него трещины в четвёртом и шестом рёбрах справа, — подсказал Кларк Альфреду, чтобы тот не тратил время на диагностику. — И огнестрельное ранение. Сквозное. Потеря крови. Небольшое сотрясение.  
Кларк очень старался не слышать зло шипящего Брюса. Очень. Выходило неправильно — он слышал, как стучит его сердце, болезненно замирая на каждом резком движении. Он видел, как кровь продолжает толчками вытекать из раны, скрываясь в тёмной броне. Как она скатывается алыми каплями по подбородку...  
Когда Альфред помог Брюсу избавиться, наконец, от брони, тот шагнул к Кларку. Попытался схватить за грудки, но боевая криптонская форма таких вольностей не предполагала. Поэтому Брюс просто ткнул пальцем в центр символа Дома Элов на груди Супермена, придвинулся ближе и очень зло прошипел:  
— Не смей. Никогда больше не смей мне помогать!  
Или что-то в этом духе. Кларк не был уверен. Он замечал только чёртову родинку на щеке, окровавленные губы и расширенные зрачки. Кларк всегда считал, что у него хорошо с самоконтролем... До этой минуты.  
Кажется, где-то рядом Альфред пробормотал что-то о неосторожной молодёжи и пообещал к ужину накрыть стол на две персоны.  
Всё это было неважно. Потому что губы у Брюса на вкус были даже лучше, чем представлял себе Кларк — кофе, малина и самую чуточку кровь. А ещё отвечал он с куда большим энтузиазмом, чем в самых смелых фантазиях Кларка. Но это тоже было не так уж и важно.


End file.
